


After Eden (Music)

by lucius_complex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fan Soundtracks, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix to 'After Eden'</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Eden (Music)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453769) by [lucius_complex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucius_complex/pseuds/lucius_complex). 



 

 

 

**After Eden [Soundtrack]**

 

  1. **The Hanging Tree** , by Karliene & Juggernoud
  2. **The Devil's Tattoo,**  by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club Beat
  3. **Crystals** , by Of Monsters And Men
  4. **Become The Beast** , by Karliene
  5. **The Devil Within** , by Digital Daggers
  6. **Silhouettes** , by Of Monsters And Men
  7. **From Eden**  by Hozier
  8. **Starlight**  by Muse
  9. **Love Me Again** , by John Newman
  10. **The Hanging Tree II** , by James Newton Howard



 

[Click here](http://8tracks.com/lucius-complex/after-eden) [links to 8tracks] 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time creating fan mix, so let me know if I got it right :)
> 
> The tracks contain many hints of the up-coming storyline for this arc.


End file.
